The Starless Night
by kiba kai
Summary: This is story about Love beyond time, separation and encounter.. Rate R for blood and violence (Yaoi Zechs x Wufei!!!, Dark theme, Death, Sap -Alternate Universe- ) EPILOGUE is up!! (part 4 is visible now? or still not?)
1. - The Night of Storm -

The Starless Night

Disclaimer : I don't own them, no... thanks Sunrise,   
Warning : Yaoi, 6+5, AU, Dark, Death, Sap   
Explanation : thinking in _'Italic'_, conversation in "--", illusion in #-#

===============================================================   
-The Starless Night-   
By Kai   
===============================================================   


-The Night of Storm- 

  


"Catch him!"

That was the order from the invader's leader to his comrades; all of them were equipped, with farming tools as their weapons, and torches, searching and seeking through all of the dark, grand castle. They had already killed all of the African* servants.

Outside, after a difficult chase, two of them dragged the small young man. One had each of his arms, and they forced   
him to get down on his knees before their leader. He wore only a loose white shirt, but it was enough to cover his frame. He had a bruise on his cheek and also on his left ankle

"Who are you?" asked the leader

"..." The young man stared back at him with fearless, black eyes.

"Hmm, you look odd, I've never seen someone with black eyes and black hair before"

"..."

"Where's he, where's the 'Marquise' ?" The leader's rough hand clutched in the young man's hair and he leaned closer to look in those dark color eyes, demanding the answer

"..."

"Answer the question! Damn it, say something!" he shouted unbearably at the young man

"Hey, you shouldn't get too close to him, we don't know if he can use the evil power or some kind of curse, look at his eyes, he may be evil himself" one of his comrades warned him with both worry and fear in his voice.

"None of the evil power exist here" was the plain answer from the silent young man.It got more attention from the invaders then he planned - all of them turned to him.

"Do you think we would believe that lie, we knew all the time that this 'Marquise' family had the bloodline from the evil, how many years that we kept silent about this, but recently all of our animals are dead, all dead! If this is not an evil power, what else?!"

"It's called the plague, and your faulted ways of raising and feeding animals are the source of it" The young man answered expertly from his medical knowledge.

"Stop lying and tell us where the 'Marquise' is!"

"..."

"Fine, if you won't tell us, we will consider you as an evil being too, and the punishment for refusing Christ is Hanging!"

"I told you the truth but none of you believed me, it's a waste of time talking to you, so do as you please.." he answered coldly

The small young man was dragged to the huge tree beside the castle and tied at the wrist, while the invaders managed to circle the rope around his neck. He took his last glance at the sky above, it was a starless night, even the moon was hiding behind a cloud, he closed his eyes and pictured his lover's face..

_'Zechs, I love you, I wanted to see you just one more time to say I'm sorry, but it was too late.. please, Zechs, will you miss me..'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next stormy night when the 'Marquise' returned to his place by the rental horse carriage, he noticed, as he stepped off the carriage, that the entire castle was dark , as though no one was there, and none of his servants came out to welcome him. 'Maybe because of the storm?' he thought. He paid for the ride and headed inside, pulling his coat over his head for cover from the heavy rain

The front door wasn't locked, questionly he pushed one side open, and suddenly the rich scent of blood rushed to him. In the dark, his feet stumbled on something, so he reached for the sconce and match that usually set near the door. When the light come up, his scream also welled up, at the sight of his servants' bodies overlaid like a pile of   
clotch, the blood flowed everywhere, it was real nightmare but it was just the beginning..

He searched everywhere for his lover, everywhere he looked, he saw only bloodstains or wreckage of his belongings. 'What the hell had happened here?' ran through his mind. 'Please my love, be safe' he though over and over but he still couldn't find his beloved. He kept searching until there was nowhere left unsearched in his castle.He stared out the window hopelessly, and the strong strike of the thunder outside couldn't compare with his heartbeat when he saw the familiar slim body that was hung lifelessly under the huge tree... the huge tree was   
the same tree that he used to kiss his lover in authum, used to sit and hold him in early winter, and used to sway the swing together in the summer..

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

The fatal wind was raging like a mad wave outside the bloodstained windows..   
  
  
  


to be continue~

===============================================================

* really sorry about this, but this will effect story line in the following part, forgive me ^^'

Kai: is it good? or at least, readable? my first time for AU

What about it? [feedback][1] please, critic, correct grammar, anything..

Edited by : Kalyn, thanks!   
  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:kiba_kai@yahoo.com



	2. -The Night of Encounter-

The Starless Night part 2

Disclaimer : I don't own them, no... thanks Sunrise,   
Warning : Yaoi, 6+5, AU, Dark, Sap   
Explanation : thinking in _'Italic'_, conversation in "--", illusion in ##-##

===============================================================   
-The Starless Night-   
By Kai   
===============================================================   
  


The Night of Encounter

  


  
  


300 years later..

At the noisy party in the port town, the busy steam ships nearby were making their song as a sign of arriving. There are so many people of all nationalities gathered here. Tonight is the party being held for the business man by the Merchant Club. The band, piano, violin, saxophone and drums are making great music- but it's seems to be annoying for the Chinese youth. He was forced to come to this party by his father, saying something like 'when in Rome, do as the Romans do'. He sighed at the sight of dancing people around him, smiling happily from their unfamiliar faces- that makes he think about his hometown in China, it's also a port town.

Back then, he always felt discomfort and uneasiness when he was at a party like this, but this is different. He can't believe that he is missing those times, even though it was him that asked, no, begged his father to bring him along here to the new continent. He sighed again, received champagne from the waiter and headed for the quiet balcony

He is watching the dazzling scene of the port bay and sipping the champagne, when he noticed that someone is looking at him. He turned to him fully and saw a long, blond haired gentleman in a jet black tuxedo leaning at the door frame. Smiling warmly at him, he was revealing tender aquamarine eyes behind his bangs. He stepped closer to the Chinese youth, who is about to ask what he can do to help. He opens his mouth, but his voice doesn't come out. His own eyes are still locked on the approaching figure. Slowly the blond lowers his head to capture it with his soft lips. The Chinese boy is stunned by the unexpected touch, his eyes widen in surprise but he doesn't pull his lips back. He doesn't know why, but he feels like he knows and longed for this kiss...

As the feeling of that soft touch starts fading, the Chinese boy doesn't know that he has closed his eyes; until he opens them, his mind hoping to see the taller blond and prolong this moment once again but... he's gone... there's no evidence left to tell him whether this was true or he was just drunk…

'Who was that man, was that an illusion? But it's surreal...'

"Wufei?" that is his name and the caller was his father "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, just getting some air..."

"The party is about to over, shall we go back?"

"Yes, father" and he turn back from the balcony.

_'I found you'_ the voice is like a whisper in the air, passing through Wufei.

"What? Father?"

"What? I didn't say anything?"

"Err, nothing"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next evening.   


It was getting dark here, deep in the valley, it is remote area from the elegant crowded capital. The young Chinese man in the neat European black suit is looking outside the horse carriage and wondering why his father sent him here alone with a fine-looking servant of his father's acquaintance. His father told him only that this 'acquaintance' is a most well known person in this area wishing to see him...

_'Wishing to see me?' he though, 'How can this man wish to see me? I never met him before, but we're here, in this foreign high-class society in order to seek our future, so, it will be better to please him.'_

Along the way from the main road, he saw nothing but the line of lifeless trees, their branches were twisted, looking like they're dancing in the wild rhythm of the silent night. The little light from the carriages lamp is shaking from the wind and the horse step. He turns back from the tiny window and rests his head against the carriage's wall, looking carefully, even this carriage was decorated with expensive fabric, and for the area that was left, its wood was curved magnificently in an ivy shape.

_'No doubt that this man is very rich, but what does he want with me?'_

An hour later, the carriage is stopped and that fine-looking servant opens the carriage door for him. He bows his head a little and raises his hand in the direction of the main castle. Wufei nods and smiles. When the servant and his carriage were gone, he begins to look around him. It is a starless night, the only thing he can rely on is the dim light from the old European style castle.

He heads to the huge front door before him, its one side was left ajar, the trail of light leaking out. He decides to knock on the gold lion head-shaped metal ring, but as soon as he reach out his hand, that door is pulled from the other side, revealing the soft candlelight and the figure inside…

The tall smart gentleman is in a dark crimson mantle that sharply contrasts with his long blond hair. He is smiling back at him. This is the most breathtaking sight he had ever seen in his life time. He is stunned by this man. After a few deep breaths, he is able to think again, so he realizes that this is the same person that give him 'the kiss' in his own illusion last night, but how can he ask him, 'Have you ever kissed me before?' or 'Are you a man in my dream?' The best question that comes out of his mouth is,

"Excuse me, have we met before?"   
  
  


to be continue~

===========================================================   
Kai: mmmm, I kinda think about 'Bram Stoker's Dracular' when I wrote this, you watched to movie? It's great! with Gary Oldman, Winona Ryder, Keanu Reeves by Francis Ford Coppola

edited by Karl Lynch

What about it? [feedback][1] please   
  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:kiba_kai@yahoo.com



	3. -The Night of Illusion-

The Starless Night part 3

Disclaimer : I don't own them, no... thanks Sunrise,   
Warning : Yaoi, 6+5, AU, Sap?   
Explanation : thinking in _'Italic'_, conversation in "--", illusion in #-# 

===============================================================   
-The Starless Night- Part 3   
By Kai   
=============================================================== 

The Night of Illution

  


"Excuse me, have we met before?" 

Wufei was still not sure why he asked this question, but looked deep into his eyes. They're familiar, too familiar… 

"For me, yes, but you might never have seen me before. I saw you in the party last night, but we didn't talk.." the blond gentleman replied to him with the smile of a host. 

_'Yes, we didn't talk but... we kissed. No, what am I thinking, it's just... I was too drunk...'_ Wufei though to himself but still locked his eyes on the blond host who give him an unreasonably sweet chuckle.(*) 

"Pardon? What is that for?" Wufei asked. 

"Nothing, please forgive me. By the way, my name is Zechs Marquise. And you, you're Chang Wufei, right?" 

"Oh, yes, where are my manners. My father told me that you wished to meet me. So what can I help you with?" 

"We'll discuss that later. You must be tired from the journey. Come, I'll show you to your room," Zechs said as he led Wufei along the stately candle lit hall. 

_'Mmm candle light? this man is very romantic but..'_ faster than Wufei could finished the thought, Zechs said "I prefer candle light to electric light, it reminds me of the past.." 

_'Past?.. what does he mean by that..? I'm sure he's no more than 25 and electricity existed before that… or maybe just a problem in his family..'_

"It's because of my late lover, he liked it when candle light caressed my face. But I still remember when he told that to me, he looked very.. gorgeous.." 

_'He?, his lover was a guy? oh God..'_ Suddenly Zechs stopped and took a glance at Wufei seductively through his platinum blond bangs. 

"What's wrong, Mr. Marquise?" Wufei asked him, but his eyes looked else where, to prevent his host from seeing his blush. 

"I forgot to ask if you would stay here for a while." Zechs looked closer at his beautiful guest, who turned his head away even more, "besides, it would be great if you called me 'Zechs'" 

_'Stay here? How long?'_ Wufei thought. He kind of liked this place.. it was fascinating, large marble old style, and it wasn't like Wufei had anywhere to go. His father's business has nothing to do with him, moreover, he bet everyone in the world would like to be him at this moment with this man leaning closer to him "I.er, I still have free time until next week but… Mr. Marquise..." 

"Deal, and.. please call me 'Zechs'" Of course the blond wouldn't take no for an answer. "Your room is right behind you. If you want something please ring the bell. But for now, please excuse me." then he left, his dark crimson mantle and flowing platinum hair looked like a bird feather in the mild wind. 

Wufei didn't notice the bedroom's door close behind him, until his hand left the doorknob. His mind was too busy thinking about something else… 

-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Next morning 

Wufei woke up with the sound of tiny birds outside his old style window. They're a couple, Wufei thought, the two birds were teasing each other like newfound lovers. He sighed to himself in jealousy. Wufei never had a real lover, only some girls that his father wanted him to marry, but he didn't comply. He believed that he'll find his soul mate, his true love some day and he was still waiting. 

Then he noticed the rich smell of coffee beside him. He turned around and found breakfast set on nearby table. 

_'Someone must have arranged it while I was sleeping.'_ He finished his toast and coffee and moved to bathroom, there the white marble bathtub was already filled with warm rose smelling water, _'Mr. Marquise's servant is very nice'_, he smiled at himself when he remembered that Mr. Marquise wanted to be called 'Zechs'. He began to blush, just thinking about the blond gentleman.. _'What am I thinking?'_ he shook his head, trying to get his naughty vision out off his mind. Wufei decided to cool his thoughts down with a warm bath. 

But as soon as he lowered himself down and closed his eyes to relax his body, a strange vision rushed through him…   


##Zechs Marquise in a bathtub filled with warm water and a young man, his black hair hung limp around his shoulder sat beside him, one hand holding Zechs' bleeding wrist and the other with a bandage, but young man's face was blocked out of view. 

"You shouldn't have done that.." said the young man with black hair. 

"I'll be more careful next time," Zechs said and used his bleeding hands to pull young man's fingers to his lips… as if it didnt hurt at all. ##   


Wufei force his eyes open, not understand at all with what he just witnessed. _'What was that? Mr. Marquise? With who? and how it get into my head?'_, he decided to take a quick bath and leave this place.. 

After a brief portion of time, Wufei in black neat trouser and loose white shirt appeared in the walkway in front of his room. On his left was a line of wood old doors, most of them looked like they haven't been used for a long time, and on his right was the line of huge windows with the sheer curtain that let the morning ray of light pass through. 

_'So, this is one of the castle's wings, mm, strange, since I got here I haven't seen anyone beside Mr. Zechs and that quiet servant. Where are the others?'_

While he walked along, admiring the ivy carved ceiling, the familiar cool wind passed through him. He froze, started to think of something to lighten up the mood around him, rather than think of some mysterious ghost story that he heard about this castle and the bizarre behavior of its owner. 

_'It's nothing, just a cool wind… but in a sunny morning? Forget it…'_   


##Then he suddenly felt someone walk silently past him… directly through him! His mouth hung open when he saw the black haired young man standing in front of him, turning his back on him.. 

"What is this? Who are you?" Wufei was shocked. He was sure that NO ONE was around here, and this young man had no intention of giving him a reply. It was like he didn't hear him at all. Slowly the young black haired man began to walk, soundlessly.. 

"Hey, wait, where are you going?" Wufei called out and tried to grab him. Mysteriously, he couldnt reach the man, couldnt even get near him. Then the young man began to walk. 

_'Follow him'_ the voice in the air commanded Wufei's body and mind. 

Wufei followed, even though he was scared his body wouldn't comply. The young man walked down the hallway to the grand hall. He stop and turn his face left and right. It seemed like he was doing an improper thing. He reached out his hand to find something behind the huge portrait of Mr. Marquise at the center of the hall's wall. It was some sort of device that opened the secret passage, and the portrait itself was a door! 

The young man slipped inside the dark narrow passage way, leaving its door open. He didn't notice Wufei at all. Wufei followed him inside. The young man lit the sconce and looked around... There were so many strange looking doors, carved in many were scenes of people in some sacred ceremony lined up face to face. He hesitated a little before the oldest door that looked different; The Old Testament(**) 

Inside the room has nothing but the most terrifying statue than he has ever seen, a goat head and human body in a size much larger than himself, sitting. Its one hand held the kris and the other on its knee, there was a bloodstain everywhere in the room especially on the large flat stone in front of the statue.. 

"What are you doing here?" came an unexpected question that startled Wufei, _'It's Mr. Marquise'_ he thought, he must find some excuse, but the young man near him was the one who answered. 

"..I'm sorry Zechs, I just want to find something out about you, but you wouldn't told me.., so I.." 

Wufei feels like he didn't exist in the same dimension as these two men, 'What is going on?' he tried to look at the young man face, but he still couldn't see because the sconce's light wasn't enough to brighten the whole room. 

"Why can't I resist anything to you, my love?" Zechs sighed, he looked up at the statue and said "It's 'The Holy Statue' of my family.." he pause a little to see the young man's reaction but he still remained silent. "My family has some kind of connection to this.. evil spirit.. " he paused again, uncertainty in his voice, "But I know nothing more than that. I don't want to know either.." 

"What about your mother and father?" was the young man's question. 

"They left to somewhere, but I don't think they'll come back, because they already made their will to give all of this property to me"##   


"Jesus Christ, What was that?!!" Wufei yelled out loud. Those visions scared him very much, he closed his eyes shut and cursed again. After a few minutes of trembling, he opened his eyes once again and faced the same 'Holy Statue'. No matter how scared he was, Wufei decided he must force his legs to get him out of here.. 

He was running, running from nothing but those mysterious illusions. Upon reaching the front doors, unhesitately he pushed it open and run away from the castle as fast as he could. Then he stopped under the huge tree. He didn't understand why but he felt something familiar about it, and the flash of vision struck him again.   


##Under the tree, Zechs Marquise was holding someone tenderly in his strong arms; that black hair young man, both of them turning his back on him. 

_'NO!, this is too much, I can't stand it anymore!'_ Wufei shook his head, trying to drive all the fear from within and face them. When he took a clear look at the scene before him, he was shocked. The black hair young man that was cradled in Zechs' embrace was himself!!! 

"You promise?" asked Zechs to his precious lover in his sweet voice. 

"Yes, I promise to live with you, grow old with you and love you till death tear us apart.." and 'he' give Zechs the warmest kiss than Wufei have ever seen… ##   


Down on his knees, Wufei couldn't believe his eyes. 'Is that me? No, what is this all about?' he wanted to get away but all of the torment in his mind is telling him to admit it.. 

_'To the back of castle'_ was the command from no one but the wind. 

Unable to think of a better way, especially now that he needed to know if he was really involved in this nightmare, he went. But the worst was waiting for him.. 

It was a wide open field of flowers, wild flower in various colors. Warm wind was carrying them up in the sky mixing both color and scent to him. Wufei was lightened up a bit but he noticed something in the center of the field, the tombstone. It was carved neatly in cross shape and at the bottom, a flat stone was lying there covered with a fallen flower. He swept them off, and a letter said, 

'My Dearest'   


##"My love, why do you leave me, Why? You promised, you just promised me.." that's the trembling voice behind Wufei, again, Zechs Marquise is holding 'him' in his arms but 'he' seems like a doll, in other words, lifeless.. ## 

"NO!!!!" Wufei screamed out at the top of his lungs. He couldnt take it anymore, and passed out.. before he hit the ground, Zechs Marquise catch him just in time, and pull him close to his chest.. 

"I'm sorry, my love, sorry to force all this to you, but I have no more time.."   
  


to be continue~ 

=========================================================== 

(*) the solution will be in part 4, keep reading ok? (*^_^*) 

(**)think about Lorenzo Ghiberti's 'Old Testament' magnificent doors at the Baptistery in Florence, no, I haven't seen the real, I saw it in the book ^^' 

Kai: mm look like ghost story, ne? 

What about it? [feedback][1] please, critic, correct grammar, anything..

Edited by : Chi Chi!   


   [1]: mailto:kiba_kai@yahoo.com



	4. -The Night of Revealing-

The Starless Night : by Kai

Disclaimer : I don't own them, no... thanks Sunrise,   
Pairing : 6x5   
Catagory : AU, Dark, Death, Sap   
Warning : Yaoi   
Explanation : thinking in '--', conversation in "--", illusion in _##Italic## _

===============================================================   
-The Starless Night- Part 4   
By Kai   
=============================================================== 

The Night of Revealing 

Wufei woke up in the same bed the next morning. He looked at the old clock on the wall. 8 p.m. He looked around himself, making sure that there was no cruel illusion that haunted him. He decided to get up and try to find someone around here, but as soon as he stepped outside his door... 

_##The vision of Zechs Marquise guiding 'him' to stand before a large door, saying: _

"Aren't you going to come in? I have something for you in here"## 

The huge bedroom that was illuminated with over a hundred candles, a large four pillar bed with a blanket made of smooth fabric, a brown oak frame mirror with the clear reflection of himself, thick soft carpet under his feet and red roses were everywhere... 

Wufei couldn't help admiring the beauty. He lowered his head to inhale the scent from the roses, smiling at the smooth fragrance. He turned to look around, but a pair of strong arms were holding him from behind. He was startled and tried to get away from the embrace. 

"Mr. Marquise?, I'm sorry that I snooped around you property, but... er, please unhand me." 

"I told you not to call me that, right?" 

"Ha, yes, Zechs, but please let go off me." He had to get away now or this man was going to see his flushed face. 

"Maybe not yet..." Zechs said, turning the smaller boy by his shoulders so he could face him. He noticed that Wufei was blushing. "Do you have something you want to ask me?" 

Now Wufei was facing the blond. He wore only a bathrobe. He forced himself to tear his eyes from staring and imaging something under the material. There were so many questions he wanted to ask; 'Who are you?' and 'What are these illusions?' 

"Illusions? Yes, you could call them 'illusions'. But it would be better if you called them 'memories'. " Zechs looked directly into Wufei's black eyes. They are the same eyes that he used to dream of. 

'What? I didn't say anything...Can this man read my mind?' he frowned at Zechs' words, but didn't say it out loud. 

"Yes, I can read your mind." He leaned closer the to black haired boy's lips, but still maintained the gap between them. 

"What?!" 

"You may have heard I'm an eccentric person..." 

"Yes, but not a freak!!!" 

He tried to escape from this taller man's grip once again, but still failed. Zechs was far stronger than himself, so he gave up and asked; 

"What did you mean by calling them 'memories'? " 

"All that you saw are your memories of being here. You used to stay here, with me." 

"Here? With you? But I've never met you before." 

"You did; 300 years ago." 

"God, you must be crazy. Get me out of here!" he says in a half disbelieving voice. 'It could be possible', he thought. 'If not, why did I see so many of the rooms in this castle?' But he needed more reliable facts. 'No one could live that long...could they?' 

"Do you want me to prove it? Do you want me to prove that you used to stay here and love me?" 

Wufei's heart was pounding like a drum at the word 'Love', but before he could get any air, Zechs bridged the distance between them with a soft kiss. After a long minute of waiting, the blond noble caressed Wufei's lips with his demanding tongue. Wufei began to understand when he realized that he could remember that sweet stroke, his heart was aching like it wanted to tell him something. When Wufei ran out of breath, Zechs released him, but it was Wufei's arms that still clung to his neck... 

"Tell me, please; tell me why I love you..." he said, small drops of tears escaping from his eyes. Even he himself didn't know why... 

That's all he wanted to hear. He smiled and said "Close your eyes, my love, and listen to me carefully" Wufei complied and felt Zechs' warm embrace around his waist and shoulders, and the light whisper on his ear.. 

Wufei can feel his consciousness was flying away from his body, weightless and wondering in the dark...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Do you remember now? You died for me, and was reborn again, just to find me" 

_##Sky? The thick leaves...am I under the tree? But there are no stars at all...not even the moon..._

Shouting? What are those people around me saying? Who are they? Why have they tied my wrists and neck!?... No! My heart, why does it hurt so much? Am...am I crying? 

'Zechs, I love you. I wanted to see you just one more time; to say I'm sorry...but it was too late.. please, Zechs, will you miss me?..'## 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"You came here, crossed the ocean's blue horizon, just to meet me..." 

_##Where is this? Ah...yes, my home in China...The wind? Is it calling me? _

'I found you...' That's someone's voice on the wind... 

Yes...after that, I asked Father to take me with him to Europe no matter what it took. I don't know why...## 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"For me, I inherited an evil curse and lived in deadly sin and agony, just to see you" 

_##Zechs Marquise is standing before 'The Holy Statue' of his family, held shining metal kris in one hand and placed its blade on his other wrist. His eyes flooded with tears but were blank in expression. He is staring into the eyes of the statue, asking it to listen to his plea... _

'Zechs, what are you doing? You're bleeding...No! Drop that kris!... No!..'## 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"And I was here, waiting all alone for over a hundred thousand nights; just to feel you." 

_##That's the vision of me back on the balcony..._

'...That kiss; it was yours...'## 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Wufei slowly opened his eyes to meet the object of his love, knowing that all of his life was nothing compared to this moment. 

"God, Zechs; I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I broke our promise. I just wanted to tell you this..." 

"Yes, our promise of living with, growing old and loving each other till death tear us apart. But you didn't break it, my angel. You kept our promise...you loved me until your last breath." 

"Did you miss me, Zechs? Tell me that you missed me..." 

"Every day and every night, my love...Nobody knows what it feels like..." 

And they caressed each other, kissed each other, created their firey touch and didn't care at all if the sky is going to fall on them... 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Tell me this is real. Tell me you aren't an illusion" the Chinese boy said, cuddling into his lover's neck and long blond hair. 

"I'm right here, my love. Does this feel like an illusion?", Zechs brush Wufei's cheek gently and kissed him passionately. His lips tasted like sweet ambrosia. He could never get enough of this feeling...When they broke apart from their kiss, Wufei tightened his embrace. 

"Tell me you're not gonna fade like the wind and leave me alone again..." 

Zechs' smile was replaced with his lover's lips once more, his hand caressing Wufei's silk black hair before the sadness appeared on his face. 

"...I'm sorry, my love, even though I wish this moment would last forever, but..." Zechs began. 

"But what...?" 

"My time is running out. This is the price I have to pay, and Death wouldn't let me go."

"No, what do you mean by that..." 

"It's the rules of the darkness; I inherited the dark curse to be immortal. In repay I must gave him an offering...but I didn't..." 

"Why? What is the offering?..." 

"Blood, my love, human blood." Zechs guided his lover off the bed to the large window. "My family 'The Marquises' made contact with the darknesss and all of them became vampires. After the 'ceremony of acceptation', we must take the blood from a human body in the name of Death. But since I was 'accepted' from over 300 years ago, the only blood that I have taken is my own blood...and it's not even human blood..." 

Wufei's eyes widen, feeling like he is falling from the sky, "Why..?" 

"Remember that time when you used to be the doctor? I loved your tenderness and will to help people. You said slavery was nothing but the discrimination. You asked me to accept the Africans and treat them good, even though our neighbors tormented them. You said, 'Every life is equal, and every living thing should be treasured.' So, I vowed not to harm anyone and live my life on my own..." 

"Zechs..." he can't find the words, realizing how much this man had done for him and that there was nothing he could do to repay him; nothing at all... 

"Don't cry, my love. Every beginning has to end someday. And you already gave me your love and tenderness once again. It was worth waiting so long..." Zechs used his pale finger to wipe away those tears and drew him close. 

"When will you leave, Zechs?" Wufei asked, but refused to look at the blond's eyes, knowing that he couldn't hide his sorrow. 

"Maybe this dawn.." Zechs said. He can't believe that's his own voice, being so vulnerable... 

"No, Zechs! Is there any other way?..." Wufei begs, shaking his head in protest, and hugging his lover tight. 

"Look. The sun is rising; we can change nothing... " then, Zechs body begin to fade out like a sandcastle against a mild wave... 

"No! Zechs, don't go...don't leave me..." Wufei cried, trying to hold him, but he lost his grip... 

"Remember, my love, I love...you..." 

Then the wind carried away his lover's faded body, no trace in the air that there was someone who used to stand there and kiss him. His whole body trembled from the sob. It's all over... 

Wufei's down on his knees, breaking down and crying... 'How can God be so cruel? Why did he do this to me...Why?' 

Then, a strange cold wind embraced him, and there was a whisper in his ear, saying... 

"Find me when the darkest night rushes over you, meet me when the starless night shows you no mercy..." 

  


on to epilogue~ 

=========================================== 

Kai: I tried to make this romantic, is it work? ^^' 

What about it? feedback please, critic, anything.. 

Edited by : Becky Chan

  



	5. -The Night of Loneliness-

The Starless Night : by Kai

Disclaimer : I don't own them, no... thanks Sunrise,   
Pairing : 6+5   
Catagory : AU, Sap   
Warning : Yaoi   
Explanation : thinking in _'Italic'_, conversation in "--"   


===============================================================   
-The Starless Night- Epilogue   
By Kai   
=============================================================== 

  


The Night of Loneliness

"Find me when the darkest night rushes over you, meet me when the starless night shows you no mercy..." 

"What did you say?" Duo Maxwell asked his friend, 'Chang Wufei' 

"It's a some kind of dark spell in this book from the library." answered Wufei. Both of them were sitting on the bench in their school, waiting for the class to start. 

"You mean that library next to our dorm? You'd better stay away from it! It's full of freaky stuff." said Duo and he grabbed the book from him. "Let's see, hmm, that was a bloody letter from a son of a Chinese dealer to his dead lover... 1903, almost 100 years ago!, Why are you interested in this?" Duo said and tossed the book back to his friend. 

"I don't know, I really don't know. But ever since last week, I can't get it out of my head." 

"A week! I think you'd better forget it. Hey, want to join me at the club tonight?" 

Wufei hesitated a little before saying "Sure, pick me up at my room when you ready." Maybe that would help him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

9 p.m. That's what it read as he look at his watch for tenth time. "Why is he so late?" He walked out of his room to Duo's, knocking. There was no response. 

"Looking for Duo? He left at about 7 p.m." someone answered from behind. Wufei turnned and met brown haired boy, prussian blue eyes clahing with his own. "I'm Heero Yuy, his new roommate." He continue. "Are you Wufei?" 

"Yes. Nice to meet you, Heero." 

"Duo was out with Hilde, he asked me to say sorry; that he can't go with you tonight." 

"That's alright, thank you very much." 

"You're welcome, but are you ok?" Heero asked, cuz Wufei's expression shows a bit of his depression. 

"I'm ok, good night, Heero" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Since Wufei had decided to go out tonight, he didn't want to go back to his room and let that ancient spell hang in his head, but it's not a wise choice to go to any club alone either. So he made his way to the park nearby... 

It was dark, and not as crowded as it should be. Only a dim light of short lamppost along the winding pathway that supported him. He let his feet lead the way, and thought of himself; _'I'm alone...again, so lonely...'_

He didn't blame Duo for leaving him alone. Actually he was alone almost all of his life, ever since his childhood. His father's business required many new places to live. He couldn't remember the exact number of schools he had changed. So natuarlly with friends, he had never had a best friend. It looked like loneliness would always be his true friend... 

He stopped and felt the tears seeping out of his eyes. He knew what loneliness was, but he had never known it as well as tonight. He looked at the sky. There were no stars or even the moon in his sight. Slowly he sat down on the cold grass and let his sobs overwhelm him, not caring if anyone saw him. He drew his knees to his chest and rested his head on them, crying for his weakness. He had never done this before, but he didn't stop until the light touch of hand on his shoulder woke him... 

"Are you all right?" 

Wufei turnned to see him. He had long platinum hair and blue eyes, staring gently at him. They were stunned for a moment, as if the thread of fate was binding them together. The soft voice in his head spoke... 

"Find me when the darkest night rushes over you, meet me when the starless night shows you no mercy..." 

Unable to find any other words to say or describe his longing... 

"Excuse me, but have we met before?" 

fin~ 

===========================================================   
Kai: -whew- finally finished, someone might (just might..) wanna know why I paired Zechs and Wufei up, hmm, it just came up with the plot first and last thing left was to find some character to take 'High class Vampire' role, so my choice would be; Treize or Zechs, but I prefer long hair, so.. so.. sorry, Treize, maybe next time.. ^^' 

Treize: This is an INJUSTICE!!! 

Zechs: come on, like she said, next time.. 

Wufei: Hey, What do you guys think I am!, get me outta here, onna! 

What about it? [feedback][1] please, critic, anything.. ^^' 

Edited by : Becky Chan 

   [1]: mailto:kiba_kai@yahoo.com



End file.
